Passionate Potions
by Meh-can't-think
Summary: One shot. 20 min challenge.Snape is drawn to Harry, the results are quite unexpected.


Tension in the potions class was high, for the past hour everyone in the potions class felt the pressure that Snape put on Harry. Harry couldn't breath without the potions master barking at him. It had settled down a little, Snape sat at the desk in the front of the room whilst Harry focused on his potion. Nobody noticed the intense look Snape was giving the young wizard, the heat that radiated from the black depths of the potion masters eyes. Nobody took notice to the squirming of the robed man, as he tried to conceal something from the rest of the class.

His mind was filled with graphic thoughts, thoughts a teacher should not be having about his students. Thoughts of silk ties and bound arms, of tears of pain and joy mixed with the cries of pleasure. Pale lips curl as he let these scenes play out, to the point that he could not bear it. His eyelids fluttered open and came to rest on the source of his problems. Harry potter. The black haired youth was utterly irresistible, and he knew it too.

The way he would walk into class, a air of appeal surrounding him. The look in those green eyes, a look that could turn even the hardened man into putty. It was almost criminal. Snape sneered, Harry's eyes flicked up for a moment. Black met green and Harry almost flinched at the emotion held in the liquid pools. All of Snape's lust and longing flooded Harry's own thoughts and the young wizard felt himself flooding in emotion. The youth wriggled in his seat, trying to hide the growing erection but Snape knew better. There eyes still locked across the classroom.

Harry licked his lips, watching as Snape's eyes followed the tongue as it dragged itself along his lips. The potions master had to swallow back a moan, the damn boy was playing with fire. Harry smirked at the discomfort he caused the potions master, straightening up Harry proceeded to pull off his robes. Commenting he was getting hot when the know it all Hermione asked what he was doing. Snape almost growled as the youth lent forward, the few buttons undone at the top of his shirt allowed him to see the hairless chest that he possessed. Snape's erection was to the point that it hurt.

Harry read the lines in his book, a hand moving over to grab a glass cup filled with liquid but in an act of clumsiness knocked it over. The glass shattered and the liquid flowed over the floor, it was almost to perfect.

"Detention potter" Snape sneered, his voice slightly husky.

"It was an accident sir" Harry retorted, green eyes holding a look of mock innocence.

"Detention now, Class dismissed." Snape remained seated behind his desk as the students quickly packed up and left, shooting harry sorry looks as they passed. It was only when the last student left and the door shut that Snape finally rose, his robes open to reveal the tenting in his black pants. Harry's eyes were drawn to the tent, the faintest blush formed on his pale cheeks.

"It was an accident sir."

"Undress potter."

"Sir?"

"Damn it potter undress before I come over and tear the robes off you." Snape strode across the classroom, collected the standing potter and pinned him against the cold wall. Their faces were inches apart and Snape could smell the lust mixed in with Harry's own unique scent. He growled low in his throat. "I love it when you play the innocent school boy."

"Mmmm and I love the dominating teacher act." Harry lent his head forward and teased the skin on Snape's bared neck.

"Oh thats not an act potter." The Potion master smirked, a hand coming up to grip Harry's hair and pull his head back, locking him in a demanding, yet passionate kiss. Harry loved detention.

A/N This was a challenge my friend and I set whilst bored at her house. We had to pick and unlikely pairing and write a one shot to them in under 20 mins. We both tend to think alike cause we both picked on that involved harry potter and that mentioned Detention in some way.

Check out her story aliasmel


End file.
